The Royal Betrayal
by VietHanChan906
Summary: His job was to seduce her, to gain her trust and to end her life. That was the plan. But it did not include falling in love with her. NejiTen. AU, well kinda. Rewritten slightly due to confusion. Rated for language, it might go up.
1. Prologue

**The Royal Betrayal**

Summary: It was his job to seduce her, to gain her trust, to kill the newly crowned queen. But what happens when he falls in love with her? AU, NejiTen.

This is a story that is probably going to be fifteen to twenty-fivish short chapters long. I can't update everyday since school is so hectic, with honor roll, video club, debate club, dance club, basketball, volleyball, soccer, sciene club, kendo, kickboxing and mathletes. Wow, I'm a busy person.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hiashi-sama, do you have a mission for me?" a tall, slender, young man with long dark hair said as he entered a dark room, with a middle-aged man, firmly outlined in the shadows

"Neji, yes. You know of the new queen?" A deep voice spoke.

"Yes, King Dai was killed by seven of our best assassins, including I. Queen TianTian was the unknown, until now, and only spawn of the fallen king by a Chinese woman, Han, whom we killed two years ago, along with the king."

"Yes, the mission that I have for you involves Queen Tiantian."

"I see. I guess this mission is to seduce her and go in for the kill?"

"Right. Considering your experiences, this shouldn't be a problem. She is about your age, slightly older than you by a few months. She seems like an interesting subject. You have six months to finnish this mission

"Why so long?"

"Well you need to be careful, one wrong action could be the end of the Hyuuga clan."

"Hiashi-sama, are afraid of a girl that has yet to turn sixteen." Neji said with a cocky smirk.

"Don't give me any of that additude! I'm serious! Do every action cautiously. Never ever act brashly!"

"Hai"

"Neji." he stopped to hear what his uncle was about to say. "Remember, don't fall in love with her. If you do, the Hyuuga clan will fall into extinction."

"Hiashi-sama, what kind of fool do you think I am?" Neji said with a smirk before he disapeared out the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You look lovely, your majesty." an elderly maid, with the name of Kin, gushed as she stepped back to let the young queen look into the mirror.

Tiantian, stood in front of the mirror, looking in total disbelief. She wore a cerulean gown, which probably costed a small fortune, with small depictions of small, red monarch butterflies. TianTian didnt even recognize herself. She looked so different opposed to the usual twin buns, pink top and green pants.

"My queen? Is there something wrong?"

"Uhm, no. But Kin-san, I look so different."

"Of course! A woman of your status, and nobility shouldn't ever be wearing such pathetic excuses for clothing. You have such a slender figure. If I didn't know better, I would have thought that you were only a young boy!" Kin bursted out with chuckles, as if reminiscing the days where Tiantian was first introduced to the royal court. "Now, come on, your subjects are waiting for you."

Kin pushed TianTian out towards the balcony. She was looking down on a large crowd of hundreds of thousands of people.

"Hello" Tiantian said in a small, and meek voice. There were murmurs within the crowd but they soon hushed up, waiting for the next words that would come out of the queen's pink lips. She cleared her voice and said in a booming voice, "Hello, subjects. As you know, my father, King Dai was found dead with his own sword stabbed into his still-warm heart. As was my mother, Han, she was lying with her arms wrapped around my father's strong frame. Now that my father is dead, I have succeeded him as his only daughter. I hope to be an unforgettable ruler to you all. In return, I hope that you will as faithful to me as you have my father."

It was silent, but then roars of cheers from the crowd arrived. A small smile was painted onto Tiantian's lips as she turned away and exited the balcony.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Authoress' Notes: **I got this inspiration from a picture that you can find the link on my Homepage. Well I hope you review. Please review, should I continue this fic or not? If not, then I'll just delete it and we could pretend that none of this ever happened.

Well Until Again

Ja Ne!


	2. A Past

**The Past**

Tiantian's POV

Why am I doing all of this. I'm not fit to rule an entire village, a ninja village no less. I myself am only but a chuunin. This all too sudden. All my life, I thought my father was a regular villager, maybe a business man, yet on my thirteenth birthday I find out that he is a king!

I was born to a foreign mother, a Chinese woman, Han. Her huband, my father, Daisuke, visited me and my mother every night but by sunrise he was gone. I was happy and content with my life.

Flashback

_All my life, I was happy with a mother and father, all until a royal messenger came to my house at the day of my thirteeth birthday. My mother and I were waiting for the arrival of my father. We saw a figure within the shadows. Our faces lit up expecting my father to wrap his arms around me and mother, but instead of a tall, dark-haired man, in his late twenties, was an old man, probably in his early sixties, with snow-white hair._

_"H han? Tiantian? The king has fallen ill and has wished for you to meet him." the old man stuttered._

_"Excuse, I'm sorry but we're waiting for my father, Daisuke. Have you seen him? About six feet tall, dark spikey hair, a pale complexion?" a thirteen year old version of me squeaked out._

_"Well, the king said for you too come. If you follow out his orders than, he might give you a favour."_

_"Tiantian, I don't think that we should go." my mother, whom had been silent the entire time._

_"Kaa-san? Why not? I mean, if the king is sick and if he could give us a favour, what's holding us back?" I lifted my mother onto my back and ninja leaped all the way there, with the messenger failing to catch up._

_"Han-sama, Tiantian-sama." a young man said as we arrived to the mansion. "King Dai has been expecting you. Come in"_

_'Sama? What the heck is he talking about? Whatever, it must be apart of his job or something.' I thought, but I was oh so wrong._

_The man, took us up a unhealthy amount of stairs, and into a room with a solid mahogany door._

_The man left us when he opened the door. I expected the King but instead it was my father._

_"Tou-san?! Why are you here. This is the king's quarters. Tou-san, come on, get out of here before someone sees you!"_

_My father laughed, I personally thought that this was no joking matter. "Kasai, you have not yet figured it out?" he said as he ruffled my sweat-drenched hair. He than pushed me to the balcony, I stared down of hundreds of thousand of citizens. They were all cheering his name._

_"Citizens of the village of Oni (it's a real village, trust me I checked.), as you all know, I am ill with leukimya. You all must be worried that I will die without an heir. But fear not, many years ago, when I was just a prince. I fell in love and married secretly, this beautiful woman." my mother stepped up to show whom what my father was talking about. "A year later our marriage, we were gifted with a beautiful daughter. Tiantian will be the one to succeed me after death had taken me."_

_There was complete silence, a cough and whispers, than the crowd erupted into cheers._

_End of Flashback_

"Lady Tiantian?" Kin said. I snapped out of my thoughts. "There are two people in the court, they are foreigners from Konoha."

"What do they want?"

"I do not know."

I walked down the stairs, and into the courtroom. Two people were standing in the middle of the room, a very handsome young man with dark brown hair, about my age and a stunning girl, she made me feel so conscious about my looks. They looked related to one another. Both had moon-like orbs. Both so beautiful and so elegant.

I took a seat on my throne and clear my voice. Clearing my mind of such teenage thoughts "Hello, welcome to Oni, I am the newly crowned queen, Queen Tiantian, who are you?"

The navy-haired girl said in a meek and quiet voice, "We are from Konoha, and we're looking to immigrate here. My name is Hyuuga Hinata, and this is my cousin.."

She didn't get to finish her sentence, when the man spoke in a commanding voice, with a cocky smirk, "I am Hyuuga Neji..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Authoress' Notes: **Well another chapter done. I got one good review which is enough to fuel my eagerness to write. And yes, Han was me. She's not going to play a huge part in the story, so might as well put my own name in it.

Well Until Again

Ja Ne!


	3. A Normal Girl

**A Normal Girl**

"I am Hyuuga Neji. We're here as ambassadors from the Hyuuga clan and Konoha. We're here to settle a peace treaty between Konoha and Oni, and particularly between the Shiho and Hyuuga clan." Neji said in a voice that echoed in the acoustics of the main room.

"Ah, I see. Well, let's take this slowly. You both are here to make peace between Oni and Konoha, and Hyuuga and Shiho."

"Yes." Neji said, it appeared that he did not enjoy repeating himself.

"Well, I guess we have to set up rooms for you two. Kin-san, please, go to the third level to the guest rooms and make them suitable for their needs, Kinto, bring their luggage to their rooms. Once you are done, Kin-san, please inform Shinseo to prepare two extra plates." they nodded and shuffled away to perform their duties.

"Uhm, uh Lady Tiantian-sama, Neji-nee has the documents from the Hokage." the paled-skin girl said.

"Ah, I see. Well. I'll get Kin-san to take you to your rooms and get ready. Konoha is a great distance from Oni." I exited from the room, and walk up the stairs back to my room. I sighed loudly. Sometimes, I just wish that I can be a normal girl, or as normal as a kunoichi can be, but I'm stuck in this huge castle, ruling over a ninja country. If I were just a normal villager, life would be so much more simple. I'm fifteen, for goodness sakes! I should be worrying over zits, make up, boys, periods, mentrual cramps, but i have a population of over a hundred thousand people to rule over.

A normal girl these days would be walking home, waiting to be greeted by her parents, then start stressing out about something small and stupid. But I, I no longer have those blessings.

My parents were murdered, at first, it was passed off as a natural cause. They said that he died of a heart attack and that my mother killed herself. I soon stopped those lies. I know that the people who served, adored and loved my father deserved to know the truth.

_Flashback_

_I ran upstairs, towards my father's quarters. Hoping that I don't get lost again. I've been here for two months, yet I still can't stop being amazed at the beauty of this estate. So far, I had wandered into the maid cottage, the master bathroom, which just to tell you, is as big as my old bedroom, and the guestroom in the west wing in the seventh corridor._

_Finally, at the seventh room down on the east wing in the eleventh corridor, I reached the familiar solid mahogany door. I opened the door with a loud squeak. I sensed, an unfamiliar chakra. What is this? I looked around and I froze._

_The bodies of two people. King Daisuke and Lady Han. My mother and father. Their bodies were limp and bathed in blood. They had died in an embrace._

_My father. His sword, the family's sword that had been passed down from generation to generation, was stabbed within his heart._

_It happened all too fast. The next thing I knew, I was on the floor in the fetus posistion, wailing so loud that the maids, all the way from their cottage, could hear me._

_All the inhabitants of the castle could hear my schreeching. It echoed from hallway to hallway, corridor to corridor._

_I didn't know what happened. My tears blinded me from sight. The only thing I was aware of was Kin wrapping her arms around me and crying along._

_----------_

_The funeral was held in public. Nearly all the citizens came to honor their king and their queen. All schools, restaurants, stores, were all closed. The rainy skies in Oni were especially dark that day. As if the sky himself were crying for the great king and lady._

_That day, even before the funeral had finished, I dashed from Kin's side and ran home. I ran to the comfort of my canopy bed and locked myself away for several hours, or even days._

_My eyes were swollen to the extent that I was blind. My voice coming out in little coughs. I had refused to eat for quite awhile, causing me loose alot of weight. My clothes all hung in a distasteful manor on my pitifully thin frame._

_I had gone into a great depression. Even going as far as to cut myself to overcome the pain of losing my only family._

_I just had to thank Kin, she found me in my room, the bed drenched in blood. I was unconscious and losing all grasp of life._

_It had been two years. I have to thank all the residents of the castle, they helped me coped, heal and get over my sorry life. Though they can never replace my mother or my father. They are my family._

Flashback End

I don't know how, but I ended up on my bed, sniffling like some pathetic child. I don't know what time it was when I finally let sleep overtake me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Authoress' Notes:**I know, it's been forever! But I just wrote this chapter in 17 minutes at 11:13 pm, while my parents were asleep. I'll try to update in a week or so. I'm so sorry, but it is possible that I won't update until the end of December, with the Christmas play, the Judo tournament in Toronto, and there's an anime convention, and they invited me to come. Things will get back to normal in January, well as normal as it can.

Well Until Again

Ja Ne!


	4. The Inner Feelings of Hyuuga Neji

**The Inner Feelings of Hyuuga Neji**

"Uhm, uh, Neji-nee?" Hinata said in a quiet voice as she stepped into Neji's room, she had just showered from the looks of it. It was 7:30 pm, Neji and Hinata had just settled into their rooms and were preparing for dinner.

Though Oni was a poor village compared to Konoha, it didn't seem like it. Their rooms were absolutely stunning.

Neji's was painted a light creme with a balcony with a great view of the ocean. The room always had the scent of sea salt and freesias. The bedpost was a dark, brown mahogany with a matching mirror and shelves. The bed sheets were pure white. It was quite homey and reminded him of his own room back in Konoha.

Hinata's, well, let's just say it suited her personality very much. Her walls were all painted a different shade of purple. The bedpost, shelves and mirror frames were made with a pure white birch wood. Hinata, too had a balcony but instead of looking out into the sea, she saw a meadow. The meadow's location was the brightest of all of Oni. Even though they have only been there from a few hours, her room had already begun to smell like her, lilacs and lilies, instead of the jasmine tea before.

"Yes, Hinata-sama?" the long-haired man said without looking at her. Instead he was looking out into the ocean, listening to the waves, crashing onto the sand and letting go.

"Nii-san, uh, b before we, uh, l left, did you get the authentic s seal f from the H hokage?" she stuttered out in her usual quiet and meek voice.

"Of course Hinata-sama, you were present while I was discussing the mission with Sarutobi (this is AU, so the Suna war never happened)." he said in a low voice, his eyes still focused on the natural beauty of the water, and the recent reflection of the newly rised of the sliver coin in the sky, upon it.

"Oh, yes, ok t then. I must have forgot. S sorry. Well have a good evening nii-san." Hinata said quietly, as she bowed, before walking out of his room.

"Hn" his white orbs newly focused on the white orb in the sky. Neji closed his eyes and went into deep thought.

Father, are you proud of me? I knew that you never enjoyed the family business. But you carried out your orders dutifully, everything was fine, but then, your feelings just had to get in the way.

_That lady, Kumoko, you just had to fall in love with her hadn't you? You were given six months to kill her but in the end. In the end, you fought for her and lost your life. Father, why did you have to be so foolish? I know that you never enjoyed taking another's life, but why did you have to take away apart of mine. When you died, I was miserable. Absolutely miserable. I was brought up without the love of a parent. Hiashi, he brought me through horrible training. I miss you father._

_Why was that woman so important to you? Though you may hate me for this, I hate her, she was the cost of your death._

_Kumo-frickin-ko, she didn't even feel guilty after your death. She didn't even go to your funeral. She barely even mourned. Soon after you died, she married._

_That ingrateful bitch. When I finished my training. I finished the mission that you left incomplete. Yes, I killed her, I killed her husband and her two children._

_She was just some slut. Why, out of the millions of women in the world, why did you have to fall for her?_

_Wow, what a son._

_Father, you must hate me. But I love you and I miss you._

Neji's eyelashes were wet with unshedded tears. His arms were crossed acrossed his chest, his head was tipped slightly down, his back slightly bent, his mouth bent into frown.

He was still lost in his train of though, until someone knocked on the door.

Neji retained his normal posture and wiped his eyes. He opened the door and saw the maid, what was her name? Kan, Ran, Rin?

"Neji-san, it is time for dinner, Lady Tiantian will not be attending, but we would be honored if you would join us."

"With all respect, I do not feel like eating tonight, but thank you." with that Neji slammed the door on the maid's face and went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Well, we have seen beneath the coat of the true Hyuuga Neji. I know it's short but please review! It's gonna get really good in a couple on chapters.


	5. A Meeting

**A Meeting**

Neji's P.O.V

I woke up, my mind groggy from the constant crying I did last night. Even in my subconscious, my mind was plagued with thoughts and horrors. I looked at the clock that hung on the left wall, it was 3 am. I doubt that I would be getting any sleep after.

In the guest bathroom, I showered. I turned the water to a scalding hot temparature that made my skin resemble a lobster. My mind, calculating how to complete the mission, well, atleast trying. The falling water, a suitable guise for my falling tears.

I brushed my teeth and washed my face, an useless effort to hide the swelling within my eyes.

I returned to my room, walking towards the window. Listening to the natural audiotherapy. Watching the subtle waves crashing on to the next. It was so peaceful, the skies in Oni wasn't at all dark as it was when Lady Hinata and I arrived here. Despite the early hour, the sun was rising from the horizon. It must be one of those few days in Oni where the Sun would actually hang over the land. The sky was filled with the colours of blue, purple, red and yellow. So breathtaking.

I decided that if I was going to reflect, than I would do it in a place where I could not be disturbed. I crepted down the stone stairs silently, not to create a stir in the castle.

The beach was near, so I decided that I was going to take my time, just to really appreciate the scenary that Oni offered. Even though Oni was known for it's constant dark skies, it was also known for it's wildlife, forest, trees and flowers, that were blooming in almost every weather. The faint scents of lilies and lavenders filled my nose pleasantly.

I arrived at the beach. I closed my eyes and removed my shoes. To feel the wondrous texture of the sand. In these moments are the moments where you truly appreciate the simple pleasures that life give us.

I opened my eyes, I feel a killer intent but I know that it is not directed at me. I quickly activated my byakugan and scanned the area. I could make some outlines of the person, and could recongize that he was a she. Several moments later, I realized that it was the Queen herself. So much for self reflection. I stood there, not wanting to be known.

A number of minutes later, she stepped out of a grove of trees, while rolling down her sleeve. I stood there, motionlessly. We stared at each other for what felt like a century. When one of us finally spoke.

"You shouldn't be here in such an early hour." Lady TianTian spoke.

I opened my mouth to say something, but she was gone. I would have questioned why she was here, or why she was releasing such killer intent when there was nobody here but her and I, or why she had blood rolling down her arms and staining her sleeves.

I got back to the castle after the run down with the Queen. I simply brushed the incident off and moved on with the day.

I got dressed for a meeting with the Oni counsel, politicians and of course, the Queen, in my usual attire. I was getting my mind ready for useless rants about the alliance that Konoha supposedly proposed.

Hinata knocked on my door. She was dressed in one of the many yukata she had in various shades of purple. Her long hair was tied up in a ponytail.

"Uh, uhm, N-N-Neji-nii, a-are you, r-ready?" Hinata spoke in that meek and pathetic voice. Sometimes, I wonder if she truly was a Hyuuga. For goodness sakes! Hyuuga's are known for their dignified grace and being constantly stoic. Yet, in a decade or so, the Hyuuga clan head will be some clumsy, emotional and stuttering fool.

"Yes, Hinata-sama." we walked out of the room, and down the halls in a comfortable silence. Lady Hinata was looking at her feet, while twindling her fingers. A habit that she has yet to break. While I was looking at the artwork that hung on the walls. I stopped in my tracks, a painting of King Dai, Lady Han and Lady TianTian. It was painted vividly and had the exact likeliness of the Shiho's.

"N-Neji-nii? Is there s-something w-wrong?"

"Of course not."

We continued to descend down the long halls until we arrived at room 317. The room was painted a light ivory and had a long table. Long enough to hold a banquet for quite a number of clans, but only twenty-one of the seats were taken up. The politicians, ranging from the ages of sixteen to sixty, sat and stared at us. Hinata and I took our seats, facing across from each other.

Hinata sat beside a presumably seventeen year old that was probably still hormonal, as he was staring at Lady Hinata's chest with a lust-filled look, while she was obviously uncomfortable. She was trying desperately not to take notice to the man. While the old man that sat beside me simply snickered at the sight.

"Order! We are now to start the meeting. The meeting will be start off with the senior member of the counsel, Kuroi-san, please start."

A fifty something year old man stood up and cleared his throat.

"Counsel members, as you know, we have recently gotten a proposal for peace between the long warring villages of Oni and Konoha. This was a proposal that I know that all of us has been waiting for for a long time. This treaty has been brought to us by two Hyuuga members" he motioned for Hinata and I to stand up. "who also want to settle a feud between their clan and our Queen's clan, Shiho." Once he finished, we both sat.

"Thank you, Kuroi-san. Yes, it is true. But not only has Konoha propose a truce but also an alliance. Which would help our economy graciously." Lasy TianTian spoke in a voice I wish Hinata would have. "Now, I wish to give the ambassadors of Konoha a word." She motioned one of us to speak. Hinata looked at me while chewing her lower lip and with pleading eyes. I knew she too scared from the start.

I began to voice the speech that Lady Hinata had practiced for many nights. "Thank you Lady TianTian. Lady Hinata and I, as ambassadors, want to repair the damage that Konoha has done to Oni for the pass several decades."

The perverted politician spoke, interupting me. "Why has Konoha suddenly want to make peace suddenly? Oni has requested it for the past two decades."

"Tai-san has an excellent point. Neji-san, would you please ellaborate?"

"As you must know, Otogakure and Konoha has had a feud and Konoha has aleady recruited the majority of the continent. We hope that Oni can back us up on this." What I said was true. Konoha and Otogakure has had a great feud but we do not need Oni.

The counsel murmured to each other. Saying things that I wished to hear.

"Lady TianTian, Lord Gaara is here! I told him that you were in a meeting but he insist that he must see you!" The old maid whom's name I forgot blurted out as she ran inside. Queen TianTian's eyes widen in surprise.

"Members of the counsel, forgive me but I have some other business to take care of. I now state that this meeting is now over!" Queen TianTian said in hurriedly. We exited the room.

I couldn't help but wonder who this Lord Gaara really is, if she was to end the uncomplete meeting.

**A/N:** Hello guys! I'm sorry that it took forever to update. I am officially on vacation. School is over for two weeks, so my parents lifted my punishment and since school is now on hiatus, more time to update! I am typing this at the hotel, which I'm staying at in Toronto with my dad. Like I said in chapter two, there's an anime convention and they invited my dad and I to come. It's so cool. It's a Japanation convention and it only last for two days. My dad and I are cosplaying characters from various animes. I am cosplaying as Tenten and my dad is Aizen from bleach. If any of you are coming, I hope to see you there. Even though I won't recongnize you.

Sorry about the format, my computer put it like this and I don't know how to fix it.


	6. Lord Gaara

**Lord Gaara**

TianTian's P.O.V

My eyes darted back and forth, my face, undeniably perspiring. I hear footsteps, not only of one person but quite a few. Presumably of Lord Gaara and some of the members of the Counsel of Suna. My breathing began to become shallow.

The doorknob twisted, _once, twice._ And then, I was staring into pools of pale green. A subtle smile was painted on his pale face. His cheeks, flushed and his hair, as red as ever.

"It has been quite a while Lady TianTian," Lord Gaara said breathy.

I try not to blush. "So it has."

I see the faces of Baki, and his siblings, Temari and Kankurou, peering over Gaara's shoulders.

I stood up from my seat and and slowly walked towards me as he did the same. The others, following in Gaara's steps. It happened all too suddenly when he wrapped his arms around me. I hesitantly copied his actions. His nose when placed on the crook of my neck.

Unconsciously, I was hyperventilating. It has truly been too long since I've been this close to him.

"I missed you," were the words he whispered in my ears, his hot breath ran down my neck. My goosebumps were rising.

"Ahem!" Baki interrupted.

"Hey, you two get a room!" Kankurou joined in.

We pulled away from each other. I looked at my feet sheepishly, while Gaara wore his usual stoic face.

"Ah, yes, sorry. So, shall we start this meeting?" I still retained the red blush on my face.

"Yes, Baki-san, Temari, Kankurou. Have a seat." Gaara said as he took a seat next to mine.

"Hey lil brother! So have you set a date for the wedding?" Kankurou yelled, my blush began to deepen to quite an unhealthy shade. As soon as he said that, Temari gave him a nice, long tug on the ear as his reward.

"You idiot! When you're out in public, it's either Gaara-sama, Gaara-san, Lord Kazekage!" Temari screamed in Kankurou's red, abused ear.

"Ah, sis! Man, did you have to pull it that far! You barbaric woman!" Kankurou groaned. Temari sent him a glare that obviously intimidated him. "Eh, sorry?"

I giggled at their antics, while Gaara just watched.

"Are you two done? We have something to discuss." Gaara spoke.

Kankurou opened to say something that would probably make Gaara have to cut his tongue off, but he and Temari gave him a glare that once again intimidated him.

"Lady TianTian, you have yet to accept my offer," Gaara said. I knew that he was anxious even though he hid it so well.

"I, w-well, uh," was all that I could stutter out.

"Tian-san, please don't say that you need time to think about this, you've been putting your decision off for eighteen months. Please, I want your answer. This was the reason why I travelled over a thousand miles."

"I'm s-sorry for disappointing you. I just need more time to think, I mean, isn't it all too sudden?" I looked deep into those enchanting pools of green.

Baki began to speak, I turned my body to face him. "Queen TianTian-sama, please understand that Lord Gaara and you aren't just normal peasants. You are the Queen of Oni and Gaara is the Kazekage. Most royal couples are betrothed by birth and don't even meet until they get married. You are quite fortunate to actually have the choice and the time to get to know your husband," I turned my head to look at Gaara, he was smiling, a small one.

"Ah, yes, I know, but I," I did not get to finish my sentence when Baki finished it for me.

"Yes, you grew up raised as a villager. But royalty must know how to adapt to certain situations and to do what is good for their people and their land. Please, make the decision quickly, I was trying to avoid this but the Suna counsel has given you six months to make your choice and then, we will take up another bride for Lord Gaara."

My heart sank at such a prospect. I didn't want to lose Gaara but I didn't want to rush myself into something as serious as marriage.

Suddenly, a deep voice spoke up. "Leave."

They all nodded and left. Closing the door silently.

Gaara and I just sat there in akward silence. Gaara's hands were tucked neatly infront of him and his eyes were closed, _thinking, think about his future._ Something that I wished to be apart of. While I, was twitching undignified.

He took my hand and suddenly walked out of the room, dragging me along with him. In surprise and confusion, I followed silently.

We walked out into the garden. His hand was still holding mine, _tightly. _We stood there, just stood there. Until he pulled my body into his and just held it. I accepted his warm gestures and returned it. His familiar musky scent was invading my nose. And we stayed like that for what seemed like eternity. Something that I wanted to last forever.

~X~X~X~X~X

**A/N: **This chapter is so short! And Gaara seems so OOC! I'm so sorry. I read it over and I realized that it's so lame! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I have the biggest case of writers block.

Oh and I want to thank you guys. This story has recieved over **1000 Hits!**

I have to thank:

**CrsystalSak: **For reviewing and for putting me on her favourites.

**xxcofeetreexx: **For putting me on his/her's favourites and alerts.

**Forgotten Silver Angel: **For putting me on her's alert list.

**Some Random Thing: **For putting me on his/hers alert list.

**extratype:** For reviewing and for putting me on her's alert list.

And Especially:

**VAMPIRESS22!!:** For reviewing, and putting me on her alert list. She read, reviewed and advised me through every single chapter. She writes wonderful stories and is a wonderful person to have as a friend. To have someone like this actually take the time to take notice of your pieces of creativity is a great honour. So I want a round of applause for Vampiress22! I couldn't have done this without you!

Well, as you can see, my story is that horrible that I can actually list out the people who have reviewed, alerted and favourited. Hope you review!

Well Until Again

Ja Ne!


	7. Suspicions

**Suspicions**

**Normal P.O.V**

Neji wandered the castle aimlessly. Not knowing what to do since the Queen had canceled the meeting. He wanted to launch the main plan in action right after the meeting but apparently Lady TianTian was in a meeting with someone else, someone with the name of Gaara.

Neji had wandered into the maids cabinets, the kitchen, and several guest rooms. He walked up staircases made of stone, marble and glass, descended down vast halls, and passed windows countless times. Nothing really sparked his interest until he passed the window on the third floor in the seventh hallway.

At first it seemed like a great boulder, but instead it was two lovers, locked in an embrace. Neji decided to investigate further by activating his Byakugan.

His lavender opals widen in surprise when he realized that it was the Queen herself, but with whom? That is the true question. Who is that man who dare threaten the mission?

Neji was so focused on finding that man, that he did not hear the light footsteps of an elderly maid. "Excuse me? Lord Neji? What are you doing here?"

"Hn," was all Neji voiced.r

"Sir, even though I am a maid, I'm also human. I need a full answer and my name is Kin," the maid said while looking up from her small and petite, five foot figure, to a tall, long-haired man.

"Kin-san, who are those two disgraceful people that dishonour the court to show such a vile act of public display of affections?" Neji said, his pupiless eyes, still focused on the show outside of the window.

Kin, giggled. She than said in a jittery voice "oh, well, I'm not suppose to reveal this but gossip is gossip, especially if it's juicy gossip! That, is Lord Gaara, the son of the Yondaime Kazekage and the Godaime Kazekage himself and he is also the supposed fiance of my Lady," Kin giggled yet again.

"Oh! I nearly forgot. Would you be joining us for dinner? It is suppose to start at 5 pm."

"Thank you. And yes, I will be joining the court for dinner," the maid left, scuttling upon the stone floors.

Neji continued to watch the couple, studying them. His eyes unfolded from his eye socket from time to time, observing their intimate actions.

When Queen TianTian and Lord Gaara left, Neji continued to stand there. But he soon left, taking to the path of Hinata's room.

After several staircases and a dizzying amount of halls, Neji arrived to Hinata's room. He knocked upon the white birch wood, once, twice, thrice. Until Hinata answered the door, showered and refreshed, wearing a Sapphire-coloured yukata.

"Ah, uhm, N-Neji-nii, I uh, a-aren't you s-suppose to be having d-dinner?" the lavendered eyed heiress stuttered.

Neji stepped into her room, inhaling the sweet floral scent, he hated it. It reminded him of the perfume that Kumoko had worn on her final day on Earth. You could say that he had a great hate for women.

He was a handsome man, no doubt. With clear, pale skin, dark, chestnut locks, a smirk that could make any woman's goosebumps rise, a muscular yet slender, tall figure, but the most enchanting feature that graced his face was those two, endless, lavender eyes.

He had women, flirt with him countless times, try to tempt him. Yet they all ended up rejected.

Though it didn't seemed like it, Hyuuga Neji did have a heart. He had women before, but they were only warm bodies to him. They fulfilled a need but nothing else. In his fifteen years of existence, the only times he showed an ounce of affection after his father's death, were on missions, but those feelings were nothing but lies that ended in bloodshed.

When Hizashi died, so did Neji's loving heart and his childhood. Those feelings of care, love, and friendship were now lying six feet under the ground with a corpse. The only feelings that Neji now has, are, anger, sorrow and rage. Nothing more. Nothing else.

"Of course Lady Hinata, but I thought to escort you."

"Oh, o-ok."

We exited the flower scented room and once again, descended down the corridors. They passed the walls of paintings of the royal family of past and present. Both Hyuuga's goose-bump raised as they felt a presence, following them, stalking them. The white-eyed beauty craned her neck to find the something, someone that was following them.

"Hinata-sama, please, there is nothing wrong. It is just your imagination," Neji said in a stoic voice, and like the passive girl the Hyuuga heiress was, she nodded.

They soon captured the scent of roasted rabbit, grilled boar and fresh fish of assorted species. The aroma of assorted spices such as ginger, shichimi togarashi, cassia, basil, thyme, turmeric, accompanied the smell of carrots, tomatoes, crisp apples, asian pears, and sweet dragon fruit.

But a door was standing in the way of a great feast. Neji opened the door to be greeted by a large room, painted with a tasteful blue that reminded him of the Spring skies in Konoha. The long table that was the exact replica of the one in the meeting room was carved with delicately carved figures of stories. The chefs running around the room like free ranged chickens serving food was plentiful.

Hinata and Neji took their seats and waited for the Queen's entrance. They waited and waited. Yet she was still to arrive.

Hinata and Neji had arrived to the eating hall at seven o'clock yet it was eight-thirty and not a morsel has touched not a person's lips.

It wasn't until eight-forty-five until the Queen arrived, her gown disheveled, her hair a mess and her eyes swollen red.

Neji thought of many scenarios explaining the Queen's appearance, but most of them sounded like a worst case scenario.

Neji abandoned his suspicions for now, but for now, he was just to enjoy the feast.

* * *

**A/N**: Hey guys, I know that this chapter is really short and really sucky, but then I wanted to update one last time before moving to Beijing. I'm really sad, since this has been the longest I've been in one place (I know, pretty sad right? I've only been in Canada for about seven or eight months.) I'm gonna miss my friends, my teachers (except for Mr Woloski, he's my perverted PE teacher.)

I'm sorry for not updating in a while, with my recent obsession with Janne Da Arc, Kanjani8, and Twilight Series (Robert Pattinson is so HAWT, for a caucasian guy (not a racist!).

Also, I've been thinking about writing a lemon, I mean just last month, my advanced writing teacher made us write essays about and write one erotica too. I got an A+ on mine, which is creepy. I don't think he knew what Naruto was, which is a good thing since I accidently put the names Neji and TianTian in it.

Well, review! Whether it's about the chapter, Janne Da Arc, Kanjani8, Twilight, or my moving.

Until Again,

Ja Ne!


	8. Another Meeting

I don't know, this section is something that other authors do, so I guess they want their readers to know what they had been listening to. So yeah

**Song Listening to:**Vampire by Jannu Daraku (Janne Da Arc).

* * *

**Another Meeting**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Her hair flew out of her two, constricting buns. The wavy locks cascaded down the young Queen's back. She was in her room, resting after her encounter with Gaara. TianTian sighed loudly.

She collasped on the blue canopy bed. Dinner that night was certainly stressful for her. With the whispering of her appearance.

But that wasn't what was troubling her. She was in love with Lord Gaara, or so that was what she told herself. Even though she was a Queen, she was still a peasant girl at heart.

TianTian reminisced the days when she was only but the age of six. She would imagine her lover. Someone who would not tie her down but run free with her. Someone who would be happy whatever her answer when he asked those four words, _will you marry me?_

But here she was, a teen-aged Queen to the population of over one hundred thousand, and having only six months to choose the man she would spend the rest of her life with.

She certainly had very strong feelings for him. When he looked at her with his piercing pale green gaze, her goosebumps would rise. When his fingers would softly caress her, her knees would buckle, but when he would kiss her, she would loose all reality of the world. But it was not purely physical, of course not. She loved his rare laugh, his insightful thoughts. Everytime he would say 'I love you,' everything felt right but she couldn't bring herself to say it back.

Her mind and her heart were at war. She knew a life with Gaara would make her happy, she would be living a life of luxury. But that was far from what she wanted. She wanted to be married out of love, it wasn't like Gaara would use her. She knew that he loved her deeply, but did she love him? That was a prospect that haunted her mind constantly. She kept telling herself that it was he held her heart, but why was it so hard to say those three simple words.

Time, time was something that she needed. But that wasn't a choice. It was six months or a final farewell.

She couldn't think of this. It was all so frustrating! She looked at the Grandfather clock, it read that it was 10 o'clock.

TianTian stood up, and walked towards her closet. She pulled out a pink night gown. She put it on and went to sleep.

* * *

Neji woke up to cloudy skies that morning at 5 o'clock. He continued his daily routine of opening the curtains to stare outside of it for minutes to end, than to bathe, and freshen up.

The white-eyed man pushed the curtains out of the way and stare at the flower petals, dancing in the wind and occasionally hitting the glass windows. He sighed.

At 6:30 am, he was ready. Though the meeting that was ended too quickly was rescheduled at eight, Neji decided to spend his time at the beach once again. Hopefully without interruptions.

The beach was peaceful, despite the violent weather. The waves were steady. Everything was perfect. He did what he had did before. Neji removed his shoes, and felt the grains of sand between his toes.

He felt a presence once again. But it was neither a killer intent or anything that was worth noticing. The presence felt like it was just there. Just existing.

It was familiar. The presence he felt, it was something he had been around before. It was not long before that he realized that it was Lady TianTian.

Neji looked around, trying to find the queen but not wanting to be seen. Finally he saw her sitting while leaning on an oak tree. Her knees were bent to her chin. Her hands were neatly tucked on her left knee while her was resting on her right. I seemed like she was thinking about something.

Neji saw her standing up. His eyes widened in panic. Not knowing what to do, Neji just stood there. Oddly, that gave him a sense of Deja Vu.

She walked towards him. TianTian's and Neji's eyes met, for just a few moments before she pasted him without saying a word.

He thought to run after her but shook his head at such a prospect. That would have just make him look desperate.

* * *

Neji walked down the grassy path back to the castle. Every step of the way, he felt a _presence, following, stalking him._Paranoia was a feeling that consumed his body. Neji activated his Byakugan, but he ended up finding nothing.

He walked without saying a word. His shoes were dirty, so he walked without them. The stone stairs felt cold beneath his feet. He went to his room to get another pair of shoes. He was then off to Hinata's room.

The Birch wood seemed darker than what he had seen yesterday. He knocked on the door. Soon he heard the light, shuffling of feet. He was met by a five-foot three, dark haired girl, looking up at his five-foot eight figure. Hinata was wearing an unusual, blue frock. The ensemble depicted a tale, a tale of a phoenix. It's neckline resemble a Mandarin collar.

"A-ah, Neji-nii, this w-was given t-t-to me by the Queen. It seems to be the traditional clothing here. Th-they a-apparently call i-it a Pien-Fu (**1**)," Hinata said while playing around with a corner of the tunic.

Neji nodded. "Hinata-sama, shall we go to the meeting?" The meek girl nodded as she followed Neji.

They walked along the familiar path until they reached the room with the numbers 317 carved on it.

Thye were greeted with a room of noisy politicians gossiping to one another. They continued to whisper in each others ears. The two Hyuugas sat there. But Neji couldn't help but overhear the words, "Lady TianTian", "Lord Gaara," and "ultimatum."

Queen TianTian finally arrived, and the court quieted down.

TianTian continued to stand behind her greatly, designed throne. She cleared her voice, "Hello, I'm sorry but we have a change in topic today. Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, I'm sorry but this topic does not concern you. Kin-san, please escort them out."

Neji's eyebrows furrowed but both he and Hinata nodded. The elderly maid escorted them out of the room and slammed the door in both their faces.

_Does this concern 'Lord Gaara?' _was the subject that haunted his mind.

* * *

**(1) **A **Pien-fu** is an article of traditional Chinese clothing consisting of a knee-length tunic over a skirt or a pair of pants.

**A/N: **This chapter, I don't think it really flows properly. I think that this chapter is kinda akward. Please comment, feedback would be greatly appreciated. This chapter is basically rushed this since my conscience is haunting me. It's practically screaming 'UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! OR ELSE YOU WILL LOSE YOUR READERS!!'

Beijing is awaiting. I hope there won't be a language barriar. My Cantonese is okay but when it comes to something really advanced, I don't know. And my Mandarin is kinda, really awful. But considering that I know four languages is ok, (in order, Vietnamese, English, Cantonese and French.)

Well, here's that song thingy,

Song listening to right now: Mot Vong Trai Dat (An Earth's Circle) by Minh Hang and Tim. It's a real sweet song.

Well, Until Again

Ja Ne!


End file.
